


Lacrimosa

by Setaeru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Dyslexia, Eating Disorders, Established Castiel/Michael (Supernatural), F/M, Food Issues, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Omega Dean, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Setaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Michael have absolutely no idea what to do when a tiny kitten shows up at their door, covered in blood, dirt and soaking wet - not to mention severely underweight; the thing they do know is that they can't just leave him to suffer and die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrimosa

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Hi.
> 
> _Okay, before you start the story, please read this:_  
>  1\. This is the work of fiction that I promised in another one of my stories (To Love The Unloved), but I did tweak it (a lot) so most of the things I previously said aren't there anymore. I do plan on doing the Sam/Gabe/Luci version (much different and happier than this one) but not until this is complete. Also, they are not connected in stories like I had previously planned them to be.
> 
> 2\. This chapter is told in a different point of view but the rest of the story will be told from Dean's perspective (Limited Third Person) and maybe a Third Person point of view if it is needed in a situation.
> 
> 3\. There are legitimate animal features in this story (such as ears and tails and fangs and split tongues and claws).
> 
> 4\. Each person is different. In a single family, the father could be a wolf, the mother could be a raccoon and their child could end up being a cat. It really doesn't matter what animal they are, it's random.
> 
> 5\. Omegas are generally softer creatures like cats and hamsters or mice or something while alphas are dogs or wolves or snakes and shit, and betas are boring and have no animal part - they're basically just a normal human, closest to human this story has; animal parts come during puberty but secondary gender is assigned at birth. Lmfao.
> 
> 6\. This won't be beta-read, and probably not very well proofread either. I apologize in advance and hope you can forgive the mistakes.
> 
> **7\. The most important. I will not be updating this for quite a while. The reason being I would like to complete it before doing so, however, I wanted to post this so it didn't get deleted. I'd love feedback on what you think of it so far!**
> 
> ****  
> (^ Some of this may or may not change; fair warning.)  
>  __  
> *is very nervous*  
>  Take a deep breath, smile, and remember that this is probably going to be the last time you smile while this story is open in front of you. Now, enjoy! ;) <3

Michael stands from his chair, ignoring his mate's curious look, and steps out of the dining room, glancing towards the front door. His big black ears twitch, head tilting. "Do you hear that?" He asks after a moment, frowning.

Castiel stands up as well and joins him by the doorway, ears flicking as they strain to hear. "Sounds like... scratching?" Castiel slowly heads towards the front door, Michael trailing behind him. He glances at Michael briefly and nods, turning the handle of the door slowly and pulling it open.

The scratching immediately stops and there's a tiny noise of distress. They both look down, expecting an animal but hardly expecting the animal to be a cat. A tiny little filthy kitten that stunk of fear and pain and blood. "Aw," Castiel murmurs, kneeling down and tentatively reaching a hand out. The kitten lets out a mewl, shaking on its thin legs. "Hey, Michael, it's bleeding."

"It is?" Michael leans closer, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder to balance himself. The kitten whimpers, staring up at them with unnatural green eyes. The kitten flinches when Castiel's hand comes within inches of its face, as if it were preparing for a hit. It breaks both their hearts to see. "Bring it in. I'll get my bag."

Michael steps away and heads off to his study to grab his medical bag. Castiel smiles down at the kitten. "I'm not going to hurt you," he says quietly, watching as the kitten fearfully sniffs his fingers. "I just want to carry you inside. I'll be really gentle. I promise." The kitten bows its head and limps forward. "Shh, it's okay. Don't move."

Castiel gently lifts it, careful not to touch any of the places with thick matted red fur. He cradles the tiny animal to his chest, smiling slightly when it mewls and clings to him. He clearly doesn't like being lifted. Maybe it's the height, considering the animal is so small and Castiel isn't, being so high up can be scary. Definitely isn't going to like when he stands then.

Castiel pushes himself to his feet, gently stroking the kitten's ears and shuts the door. He removes his hand from the animal and clicks the locks into place. "Shh," he murmurs, padding into the family room and carefully sitting down on the sectional, placing a pillow in his lap and setting the wounded animal down. 

The kitten doesn't move, standing there on its weak legs and looking around wildly. Castiel gently touches its head, stroking the space between its two little ears and trying to calm it down. He glances down between its legs, moving its tail a little out of the way. Definitely a non-neutered male.

The kitten turns to him with wide eyes. His eyes say he's terrified but his body is carefully relaxing under the gentle head strokes. Castiel massages his ears, smiling down at the little animal. "You're okay. We'll get you fixed up." Feet pad against wood and the kitten's ears flick up, alarmed. "Hey, shh, relax."

Michael appears in the doorway with his leather bag. He smiles slightly at them and sets it on the table, taking a pillow from the sectional and kneeling on it beside Castiel's feet. "The little thing's a male," Castiel says, rubbing one ear between two fingers and smirking when the kitten finally lets out a tiny purr and his scent starts changing to one that is more... content.

Michael nods and reaches a hand out for the kitten to sniff, gently taking his other ear between his fingers when the kitten is done. He massages it, eyes softening as the animal lets out a loud purr and closes his eyes, his entire body melting and his legs giving out. He whimpers when he falls onto the pillow.

Michael removes his hands from the kitten's ear and looks his legs over, finding no visibly broken bones. Upon further inspection, he finds a deep cut on the inner part of his back left leg. "Hey, kitty, look at me," Michael mutters, watching the kitten's eyes open and lock on him. "Huh. Understands me quite well."

"And?" Castiel frowns at him, raising a brow.

"And," Michael drawls, keeping his eyes on the animal and not his mate. "I find it suspicious that a small kitten shows up at our door out of the blue. There are no cats anywhere near here, Cas."

"So what are you saying?" Castiel looks at the kitten as well, eyeing him suspiciously. The kitten starts trembling, smelling of fear all over again.

"I think he's an omega." The kitten mewls and tries to get up and away, but Castiel presses a hand to his neck, shaking his head when the kitten looks at him. He whimpers, cowering on the pillow. "It's okay, little omega. We're not going to hurt you," Michael says soothingly, gently rubbing the kitten's head. "Can you tell me your name?"

The kitten nods, and smells curious. "I'm going to count up from 1. Stop me when I reach the number of letters in your name. Okay?" The omega nods, wide eyes watching as Michael holds up a finger and begins to count. "One. Two. Three. Four. F-"

"Mew."

"Four?"

"Meww."

"Good. Four letter name. Let's do the same with the letters, okay?" The kitten blinks, watching as Michael drops his hands to Castiel's legs, holding his knees gently and licking his lips. "A. B. C. D. E-"

"Mew."

"E?"

The kitten shakes his head.

"D?"

"Mew!"

"D. Okay." Michael nods. "A. B. C. D. E-"

"Mew."

"De, alright. A-"

"Mew."

"Dea... Dean?"

"Mew!"

"Your name is Dean?" Michael smiles, reaching a finger out and gently scratching under the kitten's chin. The omega purrs softly, tilting his head back and stretching his neck out. "Alright, Dean. Would you mind if I checked you over and bandaged up any cuts?"

"Meeeww." The kitten licks his finger, freezing for a moment and watching Michael cautiously before relaxing. He thinks Michael is going to hurt him for licking his finger. Michael's chest fills with pain, and he smiles sadly.

"It's going to hurt when I fix your wounds. I need you to trust me. Okay?"

"Mew."

"Okay." Michael opens his bag and pulls out bandages and gauze and rubbing alcohol and a little kit. He turns back to Dean and gingerly grasps his back leg, carefully turning the kitten onto his back and inspecting the cut. It's deeper than he initially thought. It's going to need stitches. Damn.

He looks over the rest of his body, finding a cut on the omega's chest and tail. Thankfully, they aren't deep and will only need bandages to keep it from bleeding over his fur and lower the chance of them getting infected.

Michael opens the little kit to reveal a suture set and needles and little bottles of Lidocaine. "I'm going to numb your leg. Are you okay with that, Dean?" He looks at the kitten, who nods his head. Michael pulls on a pair of blue latex gloves, clean and new, and grasps a bottle of Lidocaine and a needle. He quickly extracts the liquid and checks the needle for air bubbles. "Here we go."

He carefully pokes Dean in two places, pushing the liquid out both times. "That'll take a little while to be effective." He grabs the rubbing alcohol and a little cotton ball, wetting the ball with it. "This is going to sting." He gingerly holds his tail and dabs the cut, frowning when Dean lets out a hiss and a pained meow, pawing at the pillow weakly. Michael works quickly, cleaning blood and dirt from around the section of his tail and placing a gauze bandage over the wound and wrapping it securely with more gauze. He does the same to his chest then sits back and watches him breathe heavily, trying to calm himself.

"You okay, Dean?" Castiel asks, massaging the kitten's head. Dean whines, eyes closing for a brief moment.

Michael reaches over and brushes his fingers over the leg wound, watching Dean for any reaction. He gives none. "Alright, Dean. I'm going to stitch up your leg now. It's not going to hurt but I need you to be very still, okay?" Dean nods. Michael turns the pillow so he has better access to Dean's leg and grabs a curved needle from a package and a thread in a similar package.

Michael quickly opens both packages and fixes them together, grabbing some other tools from the kit and carefully setting them on a clean piece of gauze. He takes the rubbing alcohol and a bigger piece of gauze and gently cleans the wound of dirt and blood, parting the fur enough so he can easily access the wound. He should shave it, he knew, but he doesn't know how the omega will feel about that.

He quickly sews it up, securing it and cleaning it once more before wrapping it in gauze. "There we are." Michael removes his gloves and stands with a grimace, shaking his legs out. He collects all the unused material and puts them away after checking they're clean. Then he takes all the used material and leaves the room to throw them out.

"You okay, Dean?" Castiel asks, stroking the dirty fur on Dean's back. The kitten mewls, looking sleepy. "You tired?" He mewls again. "Sleep." He whines then, beautiful little green eyes falling shut. Castiel sighs, continuing to massage his fur.

He has no idea what they're going to do now, but they're definitely going to keep him until he's better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop a comment, leave a kudo or any of the other options!
> 
> You know you love me  
> XOXO  
> -Set
> 
> (I totally just did a _Gossip Girl_ )


End file.
